Feel For Me
by Kekkon
Summary: What if the Shaman Tournament happened a little later than it had? How would things turn out then? OC. My first fic. AU, i think...


Ok, people, let's set a few things straight. This fic is like my own version of the tournament and many things are going to be just like in the anime, only here things are happening 3 years later than they should have. So most of the characters are about 16. I need them to be a little older

Don't own Shaman King; don't own Forever Yours by Nightwish.

_It__'s cold..._

Once again she found herself leaving the camp. But then, how could she not? All day she tried to keep herself together, to not let her emotions (or what's left of them anyway) get a hold of her, but what would be the point in that? The more she thought about it, the more stupid this whole situation seemed, however these thoughts never helped or changed anything. She would feel a bit better after these few moments of solitude she got once in a while, but everything would just come back to the way it was before, to the way…

_It has to be..._

_It has to be like this..._

She shifted her position a bit, not being able to ignore the numbness in her legs anymore and leaned back her head. Luckily, the tree she was sitting on was very old and didn't have any leaves on it, giving her a clear view of the sky. The only problem was - she was sticking out like a sore thumb, because it was just one tree in the middle of a very large field. Still, it wasn't like anyone would come here at this hour. Nobody would come here during the day either.

Her gloved hand softly caressed the wood before she whispered:

"We're alike, you and I. We're both on our own."

There was no sign of the moon, making the stars seem brighter than ever, giving her a peaceful feeling every time she looked up. And it wasn't just the sky; the whole place looked like it was waiting for her to come here, so that she could forget about everything, forget about everyone, to just...forget and let go of...

_This freezing loneliness...it's always with me..._

"You can handle it. You're strong", came a deep voice from below the tree. At first, the source of the voice looked like silvery mist, but moments later it turned into a large wolf. He layed down at the base of the tree, his snow-white fur almost illuminating the grass around him, and looked up. She could see the sky reflecting in those crystal-blue eyes of his. She smiled. If only for a brief moment.

_Looks like tonight is no different from all__ the other nights...or is it?_

Well, that was enough thinking for now. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, while her hand clutched tightly around the small crystal on her neck, making it glow. The wolf disappeared. A soon as she opened her dark-cherry eyes, the glowing stopped, but with that the crystal started to play a slow melody. Within seconds the melody got louder, almost reaching the far ends of the field. She took another breath and started to sing:

**Fare thee well, little broken heart  
Downcast eyes, lifetime loneliness**

Whatever walks in my heart will walk alone

Constant longing for the perfect soul  
Unwashed scenery forever gone

Whatever walks in my heart will walk alone

Finally, the wonderful feeling of relief, which she's been craving for during the past week. Sometimes she thought about doing this more often, but she _did _promise herself not to use her abilitymore than necessary. Allastor was right – she could handle it. But for now...**  
**

**  
No love left in me  
No eyes to see the heaven beside me  
My time is yet to come  
So I'll be forever yours**

Whatever walks in my heart will walk alone

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx 

"Dude, I told you it was coming from here!"

"Yeah, but what is it?"

"Who the hell cares? It was a very stressful day and I was _trying _to get some sleep!"

"You know, Ren, you didn't have to come along if you didn't want to."

"Well, it's a bit too late for that now, you stupid Ainu!"

"Guys, calm down. I think we're almost there. Look, there's someone on that tree."

"..."

The three boys froze when they got close enough to make out the person, who was making the noise. It turned out to be a girl about their age, who was wearing all black. She didn't seem to notice them, or rather, didn't want to notice them, because she didn't give any signs of moving or opening her eyes. The beautiful girl just kept on singing.

**  
No love left in me  
No eyes to see the heaven beside me  
My time is yet to come  
So I'll be forever yours**

No love left in me  
No eyes to see the heaven beside me  
My time is yet to come  
So I'll be forever yours

Whatever walks in my heart will walk alone

Whatever walks in my heart

The melody ended, but nobody said a word. All three boys were trying to register why the hell something as simple as a song was causing so much confusing emotions in them. The girl finally opened her eyes, still not paying any attention to her "audience", but gazed at the sky instead, sighing.

Finally, one of the boys broke the silence.

"Dude, that was totally awesome! I mean, we heard it even on the other side of the... Where was the music coming from?" Horo Horo asked in excitement.

"Horo's right - you're voice is beautiful, but that song was kinda sad. Is something wrong? What's your name? I'm Yoh, by the way." He stepped a bit closer.

_So kind...I envy you..._

"I know who you are." The girl said in an almost emotionless tone, which was weird, considering the fact that just a few minutes ago she was singing her heart out. Literally. "The music was coming from me and the song was supposed to be sad", she said, still not bothering to look at them.

"And how exactly do you know who we are?" Ren finally spoke up, glaring at her.

_Nope, this night is not different..._

"Listen, you really shouldn't be talking to me." She said, finally turning her gaze towards them.

_"Her eyes are even sadder than her song__," _Yoh thought. It was almost like something in the back of his head was telling him that she needed help. But as soon as he felt it, it was gone.

"But why not?" Horo asked, looking as confused as ever.

_It's time to go..._

The girl stood up and jumped down from the branch she was sitting on for so long.

"Because I work for Hao."

"What?!"

"Awww, how come Hao always gets the hot ones, while we're stuck with Anna?" Horo whined.

"That's not the problem right now, you baka!" Ren shouted, smacking Horo on the head and pulling out his Kwan-Dao. "So Hao sent you to try to get rid of us?"

"Nobody sent me here. I came on my own." Ren opened his mouth to say something, but she stopped him. "And before you say anything else – I wasn't planning on getting rid of anybody tonight." She turned around and started to walk away.

"Wait!" You shouted. "Who are you?"

"Yoh! Why the hell do you care?! She's with Hao – end of story!"

"But..."

_It's __cold...but I don't care. I stopped feeling it a long time ago..._

"I'm Ayumi." Was all she said before disappearing in the darkness.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Back at the camp**

"Hao-sama, Ayumi-sama isn't here. Should Opacho look for her?"

Hao was currently sitting in front of the fire, the flames dancing in his dark eyes. He, too, wondered where was Ayumi disappearing to from time to time, but he didn't bother asking. Unlike his other teammates, she was free to go wherever she liked.

"That won't be necessary, Opacho." Ayumi said, walking past them.

"Opacho was worried, Ayumi-sama, where did you go?" The little girl tugged on her pants a bit.

"Opacho, that is none of your business. Ayumi can go wherever she wants," he looked her straight in the eyes before adding, almost dangerously, "as long as she's back by morning."

For a while she just stood there, looking back into his eyes. Of course, this little threat didn't scare her.

"I'm sorry for making worry about me, Opacho. Well, goodnight." She smiled at the little girl and disappeared into her tent.

_It's__ so cold..._

The first chapter's a little short, but who cares? Also, this is my first fic, so be nice. And I'm not posting the second chapter till I get at least 3 reviews. So if you want me to continue, I want to hear your opinion


End file.
